This invention relates generally to inflatable structures and more specifically to such structures used for aerodynamic surfaces. Inflatable aerodynamic surfaces have been used previously, but such structures are quite different in construction from the inflatable wing of the present invention. Previous devices involve the use of two panels of treated cloth one of which forms the upper surface of the wing and the other of which forms the lower wing surface. These air tight surfaces are joined together at the edges with a pressure tight seal so that the edges form the leading edge, trailing edge, and wing tip. Surface shape is maintained by joining the upper and lower surface with multitude of threads of varying length. These threads, which number approximately 100 to the inch are run in rows and permit the surfaces to separate only to the length of the threads. The threads function only to keep the fabric spaced at the predetermined distance and do not compartmentalize the volume in any manner. The entire wing volume is one air container and a leak in any portion of the surface will deflate the entire structure.